fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure, Love Set
is the official transformation phrase used by the cures in Lovely Star Pretty Cure!. In order to activate their transformation, they need their LoveSets. List of Sequences and first appearance Cure Romance --> LSPC01 Cure Valentine --> LSPC02 Cure Romance and Cure Valentine --> LSPC04 Sequences Aikawa Julie to Cure Romance At first, one big pink heart-shaped gem appears on the LoveSet screen, then the pink gem is surrounded by other small white gem (also heart-shaped) that make the heart of the middle shine in various different colors and the LoveSet screen glow in pink. Julie's hair is cover by a red light and then turns into blonde and grow longer and also becomes tied in a ponytail, she shouts out the transformation phrase and a pink light shines. Julie spins around and red rose petals begin to encircle Julie's hands, feet and body thus making her gloves, boots and dress appear. One rose bloom in the center of her chest bow to make the bow accessories appear the same thing happened to the back bow. Rose petals create the earrings, choker and the headband and her eyes also change the colour. She strike a pose before lands on ground and introduce herself. Kuchinashi Lydia to Cure Valentine At first, one big purple heart-shaped gem appears on the LoveSet screen, then the purple gem begins to emit purple waves that are scattered around the screen and make the heart shine in various different colors and the LoveSet screen glow in violet. Lydia's hair is tied into a twintail and two black bows appears on each side of the twintail. She moves hair and winks while shouts out the transformation phrase and a violet light shines. Lydia snaps her fingers, causing blue electricity to surround her. White butterflies begin to encircle Lydia's hands, feet and body thus making her gloves, boots and dress appear. One butterfly land in the center of her chest turning into a golden medallion and with a bow. Small white butterflies are transformed into her earrings, choker and the headband and her eyes also change the colour. She strike a pose before lands on ground and introduce herself. Group The screen is split in the middle and the two big hearts appear on the LoveSet screen and both the hearts shine in various different colors and the LoveSet screen glow in white. Their hairs grow longer and change the colour. They shouts trathe transformation phrase and a colorful light shines. Lydia snaps her fingers and Julie spins around. Lydia's gloves appears, Julie's boots and their bow accessories along with the choker, headband and earrings. They strikes a pose before lands on ground and introduce themselves. Speeches Japanese All: プリキュア、愛のセット！ Cure Romance: 赤いバラは愛の象徴です！お会いできてよかった、キュアロマンス！ Cure Valentine: ガーデニングは、秘密の愛の象徴です！会う歓び、キュアバレンタイン！ Romaji All: Purikyua, ai no setto! Cure Romance: Akai bara wa ai no shōchōdesu! O ai dekite yokatta, kyuaromansu! Cure Valentine: Gādeningu wa, himitsu no ai no shōchōdesu! Au yorokobi, kyua barentain! English All: Petty Cure, Love Set! Cure Romance: Red Roses are the symbol of Love! Nice to meet, Cure Romance! Cure Valentine: Gardenias are the symbol of the secret love! Pleasure to meet ya, Cure Valentine! Trivia *It is also the fourth transformation where the Cures wear some sort of garment in their theme color while transforming as opposed to having their whole bodies glow. *The transformation theme, Pretty Cure, Love Set has two different versions. The first one is the original which play in Julie's transformation sounds graceful and classic with a piano on background while the second one which play in Lydia's transformation sounds dance and electronic music. **The reason for this should be to match their personalities. Julie's version is more classical, sounding like ballet while Lydia's is modern and with an electric tune. Gallery Video Category:Transformations Category:User:CureLove12 Category:Lovely Star Pretty Cure!